User blog:BobTheDoctor27/February 2011 Update
A lot has happened in recent times so I probably should shed some light on events. Activity Unfortunately, due to the fact that my sister has stayed up to the early hours in the morning, for the past few months, she has exceeded our monthly Internet allowance in less than two weeks. While the providers are monitoring our web-usage and activity, I have to diminish my activity while they review 'how much Internet we actually use in a month'. This means that I can not be as active as I would hope and I am banned from uploading videos and downloading audio files until further notice. (Which will not do wonders for my YouTube account. D: ) Whispers in the Dark Secondly, I have managed to finally post the first chapter of Whispers in the Dark on both this wiki and CBW. Due to the positive feedback from Abc8920, I have decided to create the chapter as a YouTube video and use it as a starting point for people who may start reading the story. (2009 was an unplanned mess!) Also, I am midway through the second chapter and I can reveal there will be several new characters. Although I have tried to make the Fractures Universe seem as understandable as possible by using canon Characters, I will also have a number of new characters being introduced. I look forward to introducing more of them and I predict I will introduce three pre-existing canon characters, one pre-existing fanon character, and two completely new fanon characters in the next chapter. I can't wait to post it and confuse you all! :D New Story I am also pleased to announce that this year, instead of giving Jollun a sub-series, I am going to give Glonor his own series in which he becomes a detective in Metru-Nui due to his past as a Military Cop in the Vaaca-Nui defense force. I am yet to decide on a name for this story so I will leave an open vote below. Please leave a comment below saying which option you have chosen. I don't mind if you write the number or the actual name. :D #Killing Floor #Hunters of the Dark #Frozen Calling It is also worth noting that this story serial will be based off of the Lee Child book '61 Hours', which is by far one of the best books that I have ever read. I can also reveal that the story will be based in Ko-Metru and User:Jollun largely responsible for the MOCs of this serial. (With the exception of Glonor who we worked on together.) Revamps Also, as the Av-Matoran are no longer on Bara Magna, there is nothing keeping them in their enhanced 2008 Matoran forms. This means that I will be making several revamps for some of the Matoran and Agori into more Metru-Nui type forms. An example of what Glonor will look like this year is below. Hero Factory Finally, as I said in my last update, I am planning on making a short Hero Factory story. Although I am yet to write a word of this story, I can provide links to the pages of the current characters if anybody is interested. *Murdro Slayer *Jack Reacher *Knox 7 Anyway, thanks for reading this update. Don't forget to read the latest chapters of Whispers in the Dark and vote on the name of Glonor's story. :D Category:Blog posts